


What Happens When Slytherins Get Bored

by bloopy



Series: Haikyuu!! at Hogwarts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Oikawa and Kuroo Need to Stop, Prank Wars, no one trusts the fifth years, someone save daichi, suga knows everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy
Summary: Oikawa + Boredom = Slytherins swimming with the giant squid.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou & Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi & Yaku Morisuke
Series: Haikyuu!! at Hogwarts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033569
Kudos: 19





	What Happens When Slytherins Get Bored

Oikawa sighed twirling his quill in his hands as he stared at the pile of books in front of him. He had managed to convince Iwaizumi to join him for a library study session with the promise that he’ll behave and actually get work done. OWLs year meant that somehow, they got 5 different essays due by the end of the first week and unlike Oikawa, Iwaizumi really wanted to do well which meant actually completing his work on time instead of charming the teachers to give him an extension, and ignoring Oikawa’s attempts to get his attention.

Finally after a half hour of Iwaizumi ignoring his very obvious sighs of distress, Oikawa decided to try a more direct route. “I’m booooored. This is such a boring year.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, too used to his best friend’s moods. “Trashykawa get back to work this essay is due tomorrow and you haven’t even started.”

“See! This is exactly what I mean! The old Iwa-chan wouldn’t even care if the essay was due tomorrow, he’d be out doing something fun with his favorite person at Hogwarts!” Oikawa jumped in his chair pointing an accusatory finger.

“Sorry, Daichi’s busy with other stuff that’s why I'm stuck here with you.” Iwaizumi deadpanned already anticipating his best friend’s reaction while he finished off another paragraph.

“THAT’S IT! I’M GOING SOMEWHERE WHERE MY AWESOME PRESENCE IS APPRECIATED!” Oikawa glared and flounced off to torture another poor soul. Iwaizumi sighed already preparing himself to write a last-minute essay tomorrow morning when Oikawa realizes he still hasn’t finished his work.

* * *

“Stupid Iwa-chan and stupid essays.” Oikawa muttered while making his way back to the Slytherin common room. He entered with a huff and walked to where some of the other fifth years were sitting by the fireplace.

Kuroo and Yaku were currently playing a game of exploding snap on the floor while Hanamaki was lounging on one of the couches eyes closed and looking very peaceful. Sugawara was the only one acting semi-responsibly writing something that Oikawa assumed was one of their many essays due this week. The other members of their year were nowhere to be seen.

Plopping down on Hanamaki who grunted and shoved him off to another part of the couch, Oikawa said: “I can't believe Iwa-chan! He’s actually doing work at the library!”

“Yes because usually people go to the library to party.” Yaku replied not looking up from his game.

“Shut up Yakkun that’s not the point here! The point is he totally ignored me when I told him I was bored and to make matters even worse, he said Sawamura was his favorite person at Hogwarts! The nerve!” Oikawa ranted to his housemates, none of whom bothered looking at him.

“Bro if I had to deal with you for as long as Iwaizumi did, I’d probably want a new favorite person too.” Hanamaki said leaning back down on the couch.

“Honestly Toru he's probably just stressed because of the high level of coursework we have this year. Unlike you some of us are considering actual jobs in the future not just pro-quidditch playing.” Suga rolled his eyes while furiously writing his charms essay.

“Exactly!” Oikawa jumped up causing the others to finally look at him. “Everyone is being too serious! I mean come on guys its only our first week and everyone seems so gloomy!”

Kuroo put a hand on his chin. “Honestly Oiks I think you might be onto something here. People are taking themselves way too seriously.”

Suga and Yaku looked at each other in concern, already guessing where this was going.

“My dear Tetsu, I think we need to lighten up the atmosphere around here a bit don’t you think?” Oikawa leaned down putting his arm around Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo grinned while Yaku and Suga both facepalmed.

“Count me in.” Hanamaki said lazily. “I want to see the chaos.”

“Yakkun! Suga! You’re in too!” Kuroo said while getting up and stretching. The aforementioned people rolled their eyes knowing that if they say no, it would result in trying to blackmail each other which only ends in tears, usually Oikawa’s.

“Fine but if I get blamed for anything then all of you are getting dragged down with me.” Suga said going back to his essay. Everyone shivered knowing that Suga would not only drag them down with him if he gets caught, but he’d also end up the only one somehow not in trouble.

“Alright geniuses, since you two want to cause chaos, what are we doing?” Yaku said while putting away the cards knowing that there was no more hope for continuing the game.

At that, Oikawa and Kuroo both paused. “We’ll think of something.” Oikawa grabbed Kuroo and dragged him away. “But now I’m hungry so it’s off to the kitchens!”

* * *

“I’ve got it!” Oikawa slammed his hands down onto the Slytherin table in the great hall knocking over the pitcher of pumpkin juice.

“Joy to the world.” Suga rolled his eyes while waving his wand to clean the mess. “Is this why you kept tossing around in bed like a homesick first year?”

“Shut up! Now gather round and listen to my brilliant plan.” The others all leaned closer as Oikawa began to explain a plan so cunning, it would have made Salazar Slytherin proud.

On the other side of the great hall, Daichi felt a sudden chill go through the room. Looking up he saw the Slytherin fifth years gathered around deep in discussion. He nudged Matsukawa who was trying to destroy the waffle on his plate. “Don’t you think that looks kind of suspicious?” he jutted out his chin to the other side of the hall.

“Oi Iwaizumi, what's your Slytherin bestie up to? They’re looking kind of suspicious.” Iwaizumi followed the gaze to where the others were looking. 

Rolling his eyes he went back to his pancakes. “how should I know? I tried studying with trashykawa yesterday and all he did was moan and get no work done as usual.”

“I don’t know guys; I get the feeling that they're up to something.” Daichi finally gave up and went back to eating. _‘What's the worst that could happen? It’s not like we have time for any kinds of shenanigans this year.’_ Daichi nodded satisfied, pushing thoughts of scheming Slytherins out of his way.

His first mistake.

* * *

History of Magic was a completely useless class , in Oikawa’s humble opinion, because they only focused on the boring parts of history and not the more interesting parts like quidditch. The class being so boring made it the perfect cover of phase one of his master plan.

He turned towards his desk partner and grinned. “Let the games begin!” he whispered as Kuroo pulled out a jar of a shiny clear liquid.

He carefully twisted the jar open making sure to make as minimal sound as possible. Kuroo kept his eyes open on the lookout as Oikawa muttered a few spells which caused the liquid to start moving.

“Psst, Sawamura!” Kuroo whispered once Oikawa was done. “Can you grab my quill? It fell and Oikawa pushed it to the other side of the classroom!”

“No, now pay attention.”

“C’mon Sawamura be a champ! Aren’t you Gryffindors supposed to be all chivalrous and stuff?” Kuroo smirked.

Daichi rolled his eyes and twisted underneath his desk where a quill was lying. Bending down further, he got the quill and charmed it to go back to Kuroo muttering something about stupid Slytherins and their stupid quills.

“Sawamura you’re my hero!” Kuroo winked once the quill reached him. Turning to Oikawa who was hiding a now empty jar, they grinned in anticipation for the class to end.

Once class was finally over, everyone began to get up and pack their things, except for one person.

“Uuuh Daichi? We have to go to charms man. Mrs. Ono is going to kill us if we’re late.” Iwaizumi peered down at his friend who looked like he was frozen to his seat.

“Daichi man come on we gotta get going.” Iwaizumi said with a touch of concern at the lack of response he’s getting.

“I’m stuck.”

“What.” Iwaizumi didn’t think he was hearing this right.

“I SAID I'M STUCK TO THIS STUPID CHAIR!” Daichi yelled causing the rest of the class to stare at him with varying degrees of concern. Except for a couple of Slytherins in the back who were trying to keep themselves upright from laughter.

Iwaizumi was torn between hexing Oikawa and helping Daichi. Daichi noticing the laughter decided enough was enough.

“You-” Daichi tried to get up with the chair to attack the culprits but the chair didn’t budge and Daichi ended up slamming his head onto the desk.

The rest of the class quickly ran away after waves of darkness began to rise out of Daichi. Only Iwaizumi and Matsukawa stayed both trying their best to hold in their laughter.

“I’m going to kill them both.” His muffled voice making him sound like a whiny child. Daichi lifted his head which was now sporting a black eye.

“How about we get you out of here first, and then we can plan murder.” Iwaizumi finally got his laughter under control as they tried to figure out what was causing the sticking.

Unfortunately the three Gryffindors realized that there was something pretty strong keeping Daichi and the chair in place. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but maybe because the chair is stuck, and anti-sticking charms aren’t working, we should just pull Daichi and hope he separates from the chair.” Iwaizumi rubbed his face looking completely lost.

“Alright but we have to make it fast. We have only a couple of minutes before the next class starts.” Matsukawa said standing in front of Daichi. They each grabbed one of his arms and counted:

“One!”

“Two!”

“Three!”

BANG!!!

Daichi and the others went crashing into the desks as he was released from the chair. Groaning the three of them sat up looking at the chair, which was now miraculously not stuck to the floor anymore.

“OI YOU THREE! WHAT KIND OF RACKET DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!” Professor Ukai, head of Gryffindor house burst in angrily taking the scene in front of him. Three groaning teenagers glaring at a chair with desks pushed everywhere.

“We’re sorry professor!” The three of them stood up quickly trying to fix the mess.

“Get to class.”

“Yes sir!”

(None of them noticed Yaku hiding at the very back of class, closing a jar of shiny liquid while trying not to laugh.)

* * *

“Woah captain what happened to you!” Tanaka and Noya stared at Daichi who walked into the Great Hall with a black eye rubbing his back in pain.

“Nothing now scram both of you.” He growled not in the mood for any conversation.

“Aw come on Daichiiii. Is this how Gryffindor treats their underclassmen?” Suga put his arm around his childhood friend smiling at the fourth years.

“Suga I am not in the mood to look at anyone wearing green right now. Please go away.” Suga laughed.

“Is this because you got in trouble with Mrs. Ono? Aw come on your perfect no detention record had to break at some point” He winked at the fourth years who had their mouths open in shock.

“CAPTAIN GOT DETENTION!” Noya and Tanaka yelled effectively attracting the attention of every Gryffindor in the vicinity.

“Woah if captain got detention, does this mean I get to become the new captain!” Atsumu smirked from his seat.

“Don’t you all have better things to do?” Iwaizumi came up behind his captain, his glare effectively shutting up any comments from the others. “Anyways Suga sorry but I have some team stuff to discuss with our captain here so please come and harass him some other time.”

Suga smirked walking away, “Sure Iwa. Enjoy detention both of you! I hear it’s a wonderful time!”

Daichi collapsed into his seat groaning. “What kind of team captain am I if I get my teammates into detention?”

“A team captain that’s going to get revenge.” Iwaizumi said, piling his plate up with lunch. “We can't just let those guys do what they want without beating some sense into them.”

“Isn’t Oikawa supposed to be your best friend?”

“Exactly why we need revenge.” The intricacies of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s friendship were still lost on Daichi and he knew better than to ask.

“Oooh revenge? Let’s hear it boys.” Matsukawa slid into the seat across from Iwaizumi. Together, the three began to scheme.

On the other side of the hall, the culprits had gathered.

“Okay because Gryffindors are simple minded folk, we know he's going to try to get revenge.” Oikawa slurped his soup.

“Well if you two idiots didn’t burst into laughter the second he realized what was going on, then maybe we wouldn’t have to worry about a revenge plot.” Hanamaki sighed.

“Oh hush Makki that’s why we have these!” Oikawa and Kuroo pulled out a pair of shirts.

“Are those my school shirts?” Hanamaki lunged trying to grab them. “I was looking for a spare one for ages this morning you jerks!”

“It’s for the cause Makki don’t worry you’ll get them back in one piece.” Kuroo reassured him.

“Somehow that doesn’t sound too reassuring.” Hanamaki replied while stealing one of Oikawas chicken legs.

“Anyways these shirts are going to be part of phase two. So all we have to do is wear them for the next couple of classes, because they will definitely try to get revenge before the end of the day.” Suga rolled his eyes at Oikawa’s statement.

“Come on Oikawa, even they aren’t that predictable.”

(They were.)

* * *

It was the last class of the day and the Gryffindors and Slytherins were gathered together again for Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Ukai.

Currently the class was getting ready to practice practical spells. Daichi and Iwaizumi made sure they stood in a place with Oikawa and Kuroo directly in their line of sight.

The class began to practice with spells flying everywhere. Oikawa and Kuroo, who were both usually excellent duelers, kept missing each other today. No one noticed though, except for their fellow Slytherins who kept an eye on them from the corner of their eyes.

Halfway through the class, Daichi nodded at Iwaizumi. “Okay I think their guard is let down enough.”

Iwaizumi nodded getting ready to move out of the way. Daichi whispered a spell and Iwaizumi leaped to the side causing the spell to hit Oikawa in the side. What neither of them were expecting though, was the spell bouncing off of Oikawa and straight back to Daichi.

“SAWAMURA! IWAIZUMI! WHAT ARE YOU NUMBSKULLS DOING!” Professor Ukai yelled once he saw Daichi’s hair start growing uncontrollably. Not just the hair on his head, but also his eyebrows and face causing him to start looking like a very murderous teddy bear.

The class howled in laughter watching Professor Ukai yell at his two quidditch players who were both trying their best to sink through the floor in embarrassment.

The only person not laughing was Sugawara, who was staring at the scene in horror, one thought running through his mind. “Why are they so predictable? How did you two know!”

“They’re Gryffindors Suga. They have none of our flair so of course we knew what they were going to do.” Oikawa smirked flipping his hair. “Although I suppose we have to thank Tetsu’s older sister for teaching him an anti-hex spell over the summer to put on Hanamaki's shirts.”

Hanamaki rolled his eyes. "So you didn't use your own shirts because sacrificing mine is perfectly okay." 

"It adds to the flair Makki darling." Oikawa smirked going back to watching Daichi unsuccessfully push his growing eyebrows out of his eyes.

Suga sighed, honestly this was Daichi’s own fault for being so predictable. He couldn’t even feel bad for him.

* * *

Iwaizumi was tasked with taking Daichi to the infirmary to make the hex stop and hopefully get some ant-bruise cream for his black eye. Unfortunately they ran into some of the last people they wanted to see right now.

“CAPTAIN!” Hinata and Kagyeama stood in shock, not quite believing that the hairy menacing figure standing next to Iwaizumi was really their calm and scary captain.

“What happened? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Tanaka and Noya said you got into a fight did you really?” Hinata ran around the fifth years in circles.

“Nothing happened Hinata. Kageyama if I murdered your brother would you mind?” Kageyama paused to consider this.

“I mean he doesn’t spend any time at home so it’s not like I’d know the difference.” Iwaizumi winced at that, all too familiar with that current issue. Daichi looked between them promising himself to follow up with both of them at a later date, preferably once he got out of this mess.

* * *

The Slytherin fifth years burst into their common room that evening howling with laughter.

“I can’t believe it worked so well.” Hanamaki wheezed, “Seriously who knew it was so easy to predict their next moves.”

Oikawa and Kuroo smirked, all too pleased with being showered with praise by their year mates. Oikawa clapped his hands. “Okay guys now let’s get ready for the next phase.”

* * *

The next week, Yaku, Hanamaki, Oikawa, and Kuroo waited behind a column overlooking the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Luckily for them, all quidditch teams had to know the schedules of the other teams so they don’t use the training grounds at the same time.

“Alright guys are you ready?” Kuroo whispered.

“Yeah now all we have to do is wait for Suga to do his part.” Yaku replied anxiously.

Suga appeared in their field of vision, he walked up to the portrait and had an exchange with it. After a couple of anxious minutes, Suga smirked and walked into Gryffindor tower like he was a member of the house too.

The others took that as their cue and ran outside taking their brooms and flying up to the top. They placed disillusionment charms to make sure no one sees them and waited outside the fifth-year dormitory window.

A couple of minutes passed, and they heard a click of a window opening. Suga’s cheerful face appeared and he waved them in. “Alright everyone let’s hurry it up.”

The Slytherins all landed in the dormitory and took a few minutes to take in their surroundings. It was very clear that some people (Hayato) prided themselves on being an absolute mess, while others (Ushijima) looked like they had no personal belongings at all.

Suga grabbed Oikawa’s collar before he could go sabotage Ushijima’s belongings. “Not today Toru we stick to our targets.”

Oikawa huffed and turned his head to where Iwaizumi’s bed was. He smiled softly seeing a photo of the two of them as kids on his nightstand. “Aww who knew Iwaizumi is such a sentimental softy?” Kuroo smirked from behind him.

“Shut up it’s a photo with me in it, who wouldn’t want to have my beautiful face up?” Oikawa turned to his best friends’ cabinets. “Now let’s begin.” He said once he made sure everyone got in position.

Nodding the rest of the Slytherins got to work.

* * *

The Gryffindor quidditch team touched down after a grueling practice. As they were about to go in, two Ravenclaw fourth years ran up to them in a panic.

“Yahaba, Ennoshita.” Daichi acknowledged them. “You both look worried.”

The rest of the team gathered to see what they have to say. They both gulped and after an intense stare-off between them, Ennoshita sighed.

“I think you guys should go to the Great Hall, like right now.” Yahaba nodded furiously next to him.

The team stared worryingly at each other and took off running bracing themselves for all types of horrible scenarios.

When they got there, what they saw was worse than anything they could have come up with.

The Great Hall was covered in clothing. Robes and pants and boxers all over the place. Some stuff was hanging from the chandelier, and others was covering the portraits. Once people noticed the Gryffindor quidditch team, they started pointing and giggling.

To his horror, Daichi realized that the clothes looked familiar…too familiar.

Kiyoko walked up to them carrying a couple of pieces of clothing. She handed one each to Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Daichi.

“Is that….my underwear?” Daichi said in horror once Kiyoko left trying to fight back laughter.

The three fifth years looked across the Great Hall in horror as they noticed that practically every item of clothing that they owned was providing some new decoration. Daichi turned to look at his teammates, Matsukawa had his head in his hands, the younger years were trying not to laugh outright, and Iwaizumi-

Iwaizumi was sending the dirtiest glare Daichi had ever seen to the Slytherin table. Oikawa noticed, gave his signature smirk and wink, and turned back around to his conversation.

Before any of them could consider grabbing the Slytherins and doing something dangerous with them, Professor Ukai appeared behind all of them.

“You three in my office. Now.” They all gulped, knowing that there was no escape.

* * *

The next day while he was waiting outside of class, a small Hufflepuff who Iwaizumi remembered as Yachi Hitoka came up to him shaking like a leaf. “Here you go.” She squeaked out while shoving a pair of boxers in his arms and running away from the howling students.

Iwaizumi blushed and shoved his underwear into his bag, his glare daring anyone to try and talk to him. Some people that have no self-preservation ignored his glare.

“Yahoo~ Iwa-chan!” Oikawa snaked an arm around his best friends’ shoulders before being shoved off roughly.

“If you know what’s good for you, you will stay far away from me for the foreseeable future Toru Oikawa.” Oikawa pouted.

“Aw come on Iwa-chan. I hear you’re the talk of the school, especially with the ladies.” He winked hoping to try and ease some of his friend’s anger. Unfortunately it wasn’t very successful.

Iwaizumi ignored his friend and entered the classroom sitting next to Daichi. “Look, enough is enough. We’ve been pranked twice by those jokers. We have to do something or the Gryffindor quidditch team is going to be the laughingstock of the school.”

Daichi nodded in agreement. This wasn’t just about the quidditch team reputation, this was personal revenge between best friends. Daichi knew Suga was involved somehow, he can't prove it but Suga and mischief always follow each other.

“Well if we’re going to get revenge, it has to be something less obvious that you guys trying to hex someone in the middle of class.” Matsukawa sat behind them looking pensive.

Together the three Gryffindors put their heads together trying to see what they could possibly do. Iwaizumi stared out the window deep in thought, all of a sudden, his eyes widened as a plan came together in his head. Those snakes were going to get what was coming to them.

* * *

The next couple of weeks went by smoothly. Iwaizumi couldn’t avoid Oikawa forever otherwise he’d do something drastic like glue them together and then he would never get peace. The Slytherins had calmed down, the new intense level of coursework finally getting them to sit and focus on their classes, finally when the first Hogsmeade weekend arrived three weeks later, the Gryffindors put their plan to action.

“Sugaaaaaa! I need companyyyy!” Oikawa threw himself at Suga who was getting ready to leave the castle.

“I thought you were going to hang out with Iwaizumi today, or are all the Gryffindor fifth years busy?” Suga asked, knowing that Daichi had rejected his invitation to hang out at Hogsmeade together yesterday.

“I don’t know what he's doing but he said that it was important! Normally I would stay to bother him but if I stay in the castle any longer, I'm going to scream!”

The Slytherin fifth years decided that their friends were all lame and went off to Hogsmeade without them.

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi and Daichi gathered around Matsukawa who had just received an important package this morning.

“I can’t believe your dad was able to get this Matsukawa.” Iwaizumi whispered in awe. “This is exactly what we need!”

Matsukawa smirked. “What's the point of having your dad work in the dangerous creature division in the ministry if it doesn’t come with a few perks.”

They grinned at each other, revenge burning in their hearts.

* * *

The Slytherin fifth years had a tradition of buying too many sweets and then picnicking on the edge of the lake. Unfortunately for them, they forgot that Gryffindors aren’t the only predictable people.

“This is a good haul you guys!” Kuroo eyed the pile of candy in-between Oikawa and Hanamaki appreciatively.

“Well of course it is. It was my turn to pick after all. It’s just a shame that Suga and Yakkun had to come back early.” Oikawa flopped on the shore of the lake watching the sun slowly set.

The trio lay on their backs appreciating the peace and quiet away from the loudness and stress of the castle. They were so relaxed that they didn’t notice the sound of footsteps getting closer.

SPLASH!

All of a sudden, the three of them were soaking wet from a really sticky fluid.

“HEY! MY HAIR!” Oikawa screeched as the others got up as well turning around to look at the three Gryffindors laughing and holding buckets.

“I think it’s an improvement trashykawa.” Iwaizumi smirked while the others nodded.

“Oh ha ha ha you guys are so clever. You splashed us oh nooo.” Kuroo said sarcastically trying not to show how annoyed he was at having his evening ruined.

Hanamaki sighed and walked into the lake muttering about how he hates feeling sticky and refuses to walk back to the castle like this. The others glared at the Gryffindors and walked into the lake too.

“Honestly Iwa-chan, I was hoping that when you finally get us, you’d do something with more flare than just splashing us with whatever this was.” Oikawa said while rinsing his hair from whatever was thrown on him.

The Gryffindors just smirked, none of them saying anything.

Suddenly there was a strange sound coming from the lake.

The Slytherins looked at each other worryingly. “What was that?” Oikawa said, his voice becoming softer.

The Gryffindors kept smirking.

“AAAHH!” Kuroo felt a tug on his leg and was suddenly launched in the air, Hanamaki and Oikawa not too far behind him.

The giant squid began to juggle the three boys, throwing them in the air and catching them before they hit the water.

The Gryffindors on the shore had collapsed with laughter listening to the wailing of their friends asking for help. Eventually the squid grew bored of playing with its food and dropped them in the water getting ready to eat them. Matsukawa say that and said an incantation causing a horrible smell to be released from the three boys making the giant squid go away.

The three of them finally got back to shore looking like a bunch of drowned rats.

“What was that?” Kuroo growled trying to shake the water off.

“Pheromone gel of animals that the giant squid eats. It’s got a special waterproof spell on it that can be changed into squid repellant with the right spell.” Matsukawa replied smugly.

“Alright alright. You got us.” Hanamaki growled while Oikawa still lay panting on the shore, too tired to try and dry off.

The Gryffindors laughed and brought out towels to help their poor friends, knowing that they scared them off of pranks for at least another month.

Suga and Yaku watched the scene unfold from the top of a tree near the shore.

“So this is why you told me to come with you.” Yaku laughed as Suga continued to take photos with his modified camera. “I can’t believe Sawamura was nice enough to tell you.”

“Daichi didn’t tell me. I just knew.” Suga smiled serenely reminding Yaku of the number one rule at Hogwarts: Suga knows everything.

.

.

.

“I told you they had it in them.” Professor Ukai smirked watching the scene from the castle.

Professor Nekomata sighed. “I suppose Slytherin will just have to settle to winning on the pitch again instead of these childish battles.” He walked away before Ukai realized what he was implying. He shook his head, honestly you would think Slytherin would end up the victors of a prank battle especially after they insisted on borrowing his sticking potion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this one! Next time, Yamaguchi ends up trapped in a closet with some of his year-mates and they end up uncovering some dangerous secrets. As always, its Hinata and Kageyama's fault. (He really needs less adventurous friends)


End file.
